Happily Ever After
by Vylenzh
Summary: Karena akhir selalu berbuah manis, 'kan? / SasuSakuSara / AU / Maybe sequel "Naruto Gaiden? No!" / Review?


**Happily Ever After**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **[SasuSakuSara]**

 **AU—** maybe sequel "Naruto Gaiden? No!"

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sarada tersenyum lebar memandangi foto yang ada di depannya—sebuah foto dimana dirinya, ayahnya dan ibunya berfoto bersama, ya, bukan foto tempelan seperti dulu. Keluarganya sekarang benar-benar utuh dan bahagia, 'kan?

Dia menarik napas pelan. Sorot matanya berubah lembut memandangi foto tersebut. Sarada tidak akan meminta lebih dari ini karena ia sudah memilikinya, dan kini tercemin di matanya ...

 _Cinta yang sesungguhnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar helaan napas dari beberapa orang di ruangan tersebut. Keheningan di ruangan tersebut terasa ganjil sebelum dipecahkan oleh suara tepuk tangan yang disusul tepuk tangan lainnya. Suara tepuk tangan diselingi beberapa suitan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan dimana sedang diadakan syuting adegan terakhir sebuah serial yang sudah berjalan beberapa bulan itu dan tepuk tangan itu menandakan bahwa kerja keras seluruh kru akhirnya terbayarkan dengan sempurna.

"Bagus, Sarada- _chan_! Kau menjiwai sekali. Hebat!" Seruan dari seorang wanita dengan helaian pirang panjangnya membuat si tokoh utama tersenyum malu dengan rona merah menjalar di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Aku penggemarmu, Sarada!" Seruan lain datang dari seorang gadis dengan tubuh besar juga kulit gelap.

Aa, Sarada tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Disoraki seperti itu. Padahal kan bukan hanya dirinya saja yang berperan dalam serial ini.

"Sarada!"

Hup. Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan didapatinya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan menyamai warna buah kesukaan ayahnya itu. Dia melirik beberapa orang kru yang masih memandanginya sambil terkikik geli. "Mama, kau terlalu erat," ucapnya lirih.

"Eh? Maaf," sahut Sakura. Dia memegang kedua bahu anaknya setelah melepaskan pelukan itu. "Tapi Mama bangga sekali."

Sarada cemberut. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. "Yang berperan di serial ini kan bukan hanya aku, Ma. Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang disoraki seperti ini?"

Sakura tertawa pendek mendengar pertanyaan Sarada. "Hm ... karena kau syuting di adegan terakhir?"

"Kenapa Mama balik bertanya?" sahutnya sebal. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kesal.

"Kau sudah berkerja keras, Sarada," ucap Sakura. Dia mengelus surai hitam yang diturunkan suaminya itu. "Mama bangga sekali kepadamu."

"Papa juga."

"Eh?" Sarada menoleh ke sumber suara—ayahnya. "Papa!"

Sasuke tersenyum hangat kepada putrinya itu. "Kau sudah bekerja keras, Sarada," ucapnya seraya berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan putrinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, dua jarinya—jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mengetuk pelan dahi putrinya.

"Papa ... terima kasih." Kedua mata Sarada berkaca-kaca memandangi ayahnya.

"Ucapan terima kasih buat Mama mana?"

Sarada terkekeh. Dia mendekati ibunya itu lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke leher Sakura. "Terima kasih Mama."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Dia mengelus surai hitam putrinya itu seraya melirik Sasuke yang balas memandangnya dengan sorot yang tak bisa diartikannya. "Sama-sama, Sayang."

Sarada melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia mundur selangkah, menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya itu. "Aku ... sayang kalian, Mama, Papa." Dan setelah itu sebuah kecupan didaratkan oleh Sarada ke pipi kiri Sakura dan pipi kanan Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

Aa, Sarada mungkin sudah melupakan bahwa masih ada beberapa kru dan pemain yang nyaris seluruhnya memandang interaksi keluarga tersebut. Para penonton yang terdiri dari kru dan para pemain itu menahan napas mereka, terharu dengan interaksi yang sangat menyentuh hingga menembus lorong hati mereka. Termasuk salah seorang pria yang kini sedang tersenyum senang, walaupun setitik air mata tampak berbekas di wajahnya. Ah, akhirnya setelah semua kesulitan yang ia berikan kepada keluarga tersebut, ia bisa memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan kepada mereka. Berbahagialah mereka—penggemar yang senantiasa bersabar dan tetap setia serta terus mencintai—ah juga percaya, karena akhir selalu berbuah manis, 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melalui proses _editing_ panjang, akhirnya episode terakhir Uchiha Ga—eh, bukan—Naruto Gaiden rilis. Kru dan para pemain pun mengadakan pesta perpisahan malam harinya. Tokoh yang menjadi pusat dalam serial tersebut—Sasuke, Sakura dan Sarada tentu ikut merayakan pesta tersebut. Semua yang merayakan pesta tersebut saling melempar senyum dan tawa.

Sarada terlihat bosan. Sesekali dia menguap pendek. Ah, dia tidak suka pesta semacam ini, selain itu dia tidak memiliki teman bicara. Chouchou sedang sibuk makan ini-itu dan tidak bisa diganggu, lalu Boruto sedari tadi terlihat menempel terus dengan ayahnya. Sedangkan teman-temannya lain yang seusia dengannya belum ia lihat. Apakah mereka tidak datang? Huh, kalau seperti ini, bukankah sebaiknya dia tidak datang?

Sarada menghela napas. Dia menggumam sebal, hingga tak sengaja manik hitam itu menangkap sesosok wanita berambut merah yang terlihat berjalan ke arahnya—ah, lebih tepatnya ke arah kedua orangtuanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya melihat kedua orangtuanya tampak sibuk sendiri, sepertinya tidak menyadari ada yang akan menghampiri mereka.

"Mama," panggilnya menarik perhatian Sakura yang sebelumnya sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Hm …." Sarada berdeham panjang sebelum mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wanita yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka. "Tante Karin," ujarnya pendek.

Iris klorofil Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sarada, dia mendesah pendek saat mendapati Uzumaki Karin yang sudah berada di hadapannya—dan Sasuke.

"Halo Sakura, sepertinya kau tidak terlihat senang melihatku?" goda Karin. "Dan …." Karin melirik Sasuke. "Suamimu _hot_ sekali malam ini," bisik Karin yang hanya didengar oleh Sakura.

"Dasar gila," sahut Sakura. Dia merotasikan matanya, tapi detik kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Karin lalu memeluk wanita dengan helaian merah itu. "Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

"Kau pikir aku kenapa, hah?" Karin berujar jengkel.

"Yah kau tahu di serial ini kau sering dihujat, dianggap ini lah, itu lah." Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. Lalu dia menyikut pinggang Sasuke. "Benar kan Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

Karin berdecak kesal. "Sakura, suamimu itu masih kekurangan kosa kata ya?" Dia mendesah panjang, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Dan pertanyaanmu itu, Sakura." Karin mengibaskan rambutnya tak acuh. "Aku tak peduli. Pada akhirnya aku tidak bersalah, 'kan?"

Sakura terkikik geli. "Tapi aku tetap minta maaf atas nama penggemar. Seharusnya mereka lebih percaya, tapi yah sudahlah. Segalanya sudah berakhir."

"Ehm." Suara dehaman menghentikan percakapan Sakura dan Karin, Sarada yang berada di sebelah mereka tampak jengkel sedari tadi tak dihiraukan.

"Wah, Sarada. Aku tidak melihatmu. Kau tambah imut saja," ucap Karin seraya mencubit hidung Sarada—membuat Sarada meringis pelan.

"Sakit, Tante!"

"Hei, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku 'Tante'. Panggil aku 'Kakak', Sarada."

Sarada mendengus. "Kau kan memang sudah tante-tante. Sudah waktunya kau menikah. Paman Sui tuh sudah menunggumu di altar," ujar Sarada.

"Heh, dasar anak kecil. Kau belajar bicara seperti itu dari mana sih?" Karin mengacak rambut Sarada gemas, sedangkan Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan putrinya itu. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam tampak menahan tawa.

"Jangan acak rambutku, ih!" Sarada menepis tangan Karin kesal.

Karin berdecak kesal. "Kau memang anak Sakura dan Sasuke," ucapnya sembari melirik Sakura dan Sasuke, lalu tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari oleh keluarga Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kenapa setiap kalian bertemu selalu bertengkar sih?" Sakura melerai. Walaupun wajahnya tampak memerah setelah tertawa tadi. Dia menarik napas panjang guna menetralisir degup jantungnya. "Tapi sungguh aku senang kau tidak _down_ selama menjalani syuting serial ini."

Karin mendengus pendek. "Kan sudah kukatakan aku tidak peduli."

"Itu memang sifatmu, ya?"

Pemilik helaian merah itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku tanpa mendengar omongan orang lain. Ini hidupku dan aku yang menjalaninya, apa yang mau dikatakan orang lain. Yah, itu urusan mereka. Kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Karin. Dia senang sikap positif Karin masih melekat kuat dalam dirinya. Persahabatan antar wanita memang ada, eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya saat Sasuke menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat—ehm, tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura tergagap.

"Sebentar, seperti ini dulu."

"Aa." Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke. Selalu hangat, ia menyukainya.

Sekian lama mereka masih dalam posisi itu hingga Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum hangat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi istrinya tersebut.

Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa herannya melihat kelakuan suaminya itu. Bukan berarti dia tidak senang Sasuke romantis sih, tapi kan aneh saja.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menatap netra kelam milik suaminya itu, menyelam kedalamnya mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaannya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum—uh, menyeringai sebenarnya. Dia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya lalu menyatukan dahi mereka hingga hembusan napas Sasuke terasa hangat di wajahnya. "Aku merindukanmu. Beberapa hari kau tampak sibuk sendiri, Sakura."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Bodoh." Sasuke mendesah pendek. "Aku menginginkannya," ucapnya pelan.

Satu detik ... Sakura masih tak mengerti.

Dua ... tiga ... empat ….

Di hitungan kelima, wajah Sakura nyaris semerah buah tomat. Dia menggigit bibirnya, lalu tertawa kaku.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ apa—hmmph."

Belum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh milik suaminya itu. Wajah Sakura sudah semerah tomat, tapi tentu dia tidak menolak keinginan suaminya itu. Dan entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya sudah mengalung di leher Sasuke, bergerak perlahan menarik Sasuke mendekat. Ciuman itu pun semakin dalam ... semakin intens.

Tangan Sasuke sudah meraba di balik pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura saat ketukan di pintu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Panggilan dari satu-satunya putri mereka memaksa Sakura mendorong Sasuke yang tampak tak mau berhenti.

Sakura menarik napas panjang saat tautan mereka terlepas. Dia bergerak membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit tersingkap. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak diam dengan raut jengkel.

"Bukannya Sarada sudah tertidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi sudah, mungkin dia terbangun," jawab Sakura. Dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan benar saja Sarada tampak berdiri di sana.

Sarada menatap wajah ibunya lalu ayahnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya ragu. " _A-ano,_ aku ingin tidur bersama Mama ... juga Papa. Aku mimpi buruk."

"Aa." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dia menuntun Sarada memasuki kamar, lalu membaringkan Sarada di kasur, tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Papa marah?" Sarada bertanya pelan, dia melirik ayahnya yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sedari ia memasuki kamar.

"Eh, tidak kok." Sakura yang menjawabnya. Dia menatap tajam suaminya itu mengisyaratkan untuk tidak memasang wajah yang menakuti Sarada itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kedua malaikatnya. Tangannya turun mengelus rambut Sarada. Tersenyum, dia berkata, "Papa tidak marah."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengecup dahi Sarada. "Tidurlah. Sudah malam."

Sarada mengukir senyuman mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap menuju dunia mimpinya. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Sarada menggumam lirih. "Selamat tidur, Mama, Papa."

"Selamat tidur, Sayang." Sakura meraih selimut di dekatnya lalu menyelimuti putrinya itu. Kemudian manik hijaunya beralih ke Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya. "Apa?"

"... tidak."

Sakura terkikik geli. Dia bangun lalu menarik lengan suaminya. Secepat kilat, Sakura mengecup bibir suaminya itu. "Selamat malam, _Anata._ " Dia berbisik pelan. Sebelum Sasuke membalasnya, Sakura segera masuk ke balik selimut, memeluk tubuh putrinya itu dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam hati Sakura tertawa karena berhasil menggoda suaminya itu. Jarang-jarang kan bisa menggoda pria minim ekspresi itu?

Sedangkan di sisi Sasuke, dia tampak menahan geraman kesal atas kelakuan istrinya. Dia menarik napas panjang, berusaha meminimalisir rasa panas di tubuhnya—dan itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Sakura akan membalasnya. Batin Sasuke penuh tekad.

Dia menarik napas sekali lagi sebelum ikut membaringkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Sarada. Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sarada lalu mengecupnya. Tatapannya beralih ke wajah Sakura yang tampaknya sudah tertidur. Ah, Sasuke tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya itu. Hanya dengan melihat dua malaikatnya, dia mengerti bahwa limpahan kebahagiaan itu sudah ia terima.

Semoga ... semoga bisa seperti ini selalu, selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-the end-**

* * *

MK nyempil!/plak.

Uhm, fanfic ini boleh kalian anggap sekuel dari fanfic "Naruto Gaiden? No!" atau berdiri sendiri. Yah, tidak ada hubungannya sih kecuali masalah aku mem-parodi-kan Naruto Gaiden X'3 Lagi pula di fanfic "NG? No!" lebih menekankan kegalauan, kalau ini lebih menekankan family SasuSakuSara :)

Dan terimakasih sudah membacanya. Berkenan review? ^^


End file.
